Dearest
by RichelleBrinkley
Summary: Maybe she would've slapped him if she hadn't been so busy kissing him. Christmas one-shot.


**Title: **Dearest

**Author: **RichelleBrinkley

**Word Count: **1,710

**Rating:** Moderate to strong T, for coarse language

**AN: **This story went in a completely different direction to the one I had planned. I don't know what happened, but the last bit kinda just wrote itself.

I have mixed feelings about this story. I definitely enjoyed writing it, but afterwards when I reread it I just thought to myself, "what the hell is this shit?" The ending is pretty messy, I know that for a fact. But I'll leave opinions up to you.

The characters are very likely OOC, sorry about that.

Gee and Dave are around 16-17 in this story.

**Warnings: **Swearing. The F-bomb is dropped a couple of times. Also most likely very unrealistic weather (sorry, I don't live in England).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Confessions of Georgia Nicolson or any of the characters, Louise Rennison does.

* * *

.

.

.

She doesn't mean for it to happen – she never means for any of them to happen, but somehow they always do.

And this time, this time is even worse than any of the lasts, what with it being Christmas and all.

.

.

.

There is a party Katie Steadman throws at her house. The entire Ace Gang and Barmy Army are in attendance, as well a large number of St. Mary's girls and the rowdy crowd of boys from St. John's.

Georgia and Jas walk to the party together from the clock tower, both dressed in cripplingly high stilettos and skirts so short it is a miracle they can be considered skirts at all.

It is a good party, even Georgia has to admit. There is fake snow adjourning the furniture, tinsel and fairy lights strung from the ceiling – and, on occasion, the odd mistletoe cluster. This leads to unfortunate incidents for some (Jools had to kiss a blushing Katie much to the delight of many of the boys), but as there is no sign of the Blunder Boys at the party Georgia does not mind the tradition as such.

Masimo, her date for the evening, is a complete gentleman, fetching her drinks and smiling by her side the entire night.

But the one moment he isn't by her side, Robbie and Dom dragging him off to play a game of beer pong, she finds herself heading in the direction of the drinks table for another vodka-spiked glass of punch, only to have the drink pulled from her hand and the familiar, grinning face of a certain Laugh pulling her onto the dance floor.

They dance for a while, the two of them, although Gee wonders why she has seen no sign of Emma tonight. She is, after all, a St. Mary's girl, and even more importantly, Dave's girlfriend.

After their third song, Dave pulls her outside to "get some air". The situation makes her immediately cautious; the last time she and Dave had gone outside to take a breather, they had wound up making out against the tree in Katie's back garden.

Dave's intentions aren't so clear this time – he walks with her around the small pebbled path leading to the shed at the back of the house, and they stop to sit down on a bench to chat.

It has been a while since they have done this, she realises. Just the two of them talking.

By the time she and Dave fall into a rare silence, Dave glances down at his wristwatch, a smile forming on his face as his eyes meet hers.

"It's midnight. It's officially Christmas." He speaks in the same awed tone as a young child might regard the holiday with, eyes shining brightly albeit being a little glazed from the alcohol he had no doubt consumed.

Georgia smiles back at him, his enthusiasm contagious.

"Merry Christmas, Dave."

"Merry Christmas, Georgia," he echoes almost absentmindedly. His mind seems to be focused elsewhere. Georgia soon finds out just where when he tilts his head a fraction closer to hers, eyes glassy but still holding that ever-present mischievous twinkle.

She pushes him away.

"Dave, stop it. You know I'm with Masimo."

He pouts, pulling back and readjusting his position on the bench. Georgia cannot quite explain why she feels bad for him; after all, he is trying to cajole her into cheating on her boyfriend – it is only right that she refuses him.

But maybe it is how she can see his dejected expression runs a little deeper than to just be pertaining to her refusal to kiss him. Maybe it is because despite her lovely Italian boyfriend, she still cares a lot about Dave, and she doesn't like seeing him unhappy. Maybe it is even because Emma is nowhere in sight, and she feels bad that Dave has no one to spend the first few special moments of Christmas Day with.

Whatever the reason, she somehow finds herself trying to make him feel better.

"You know what? I'll kiss you… if you can somehow make it snow tonight." The weather has been uncharacteristically placid this year. It has snowed, kind of, but the days leading up to tonight have been filled more with sleet and chilly frost and rain than any actual snow.

Dave looks at her skeptically. "Gee, I am not a weather lord."

She grins as she stands to head back to the house.

"Then it looks like you won't be getting that kiss."

.

.

.

The following afternoon finds Georgia sitting in Masimo's kitchen, watching as he fixes her a mug of eggnog and a plate of Christmas cookies. They smile at each other when he catches her gaze, and Masimo sets the food down in front of her before pulling a small, ribbon-adorned box from under one if the counters. Georgia gasps because she unwraps it to reveal a gorgeous golden necklace, the delicate copperplate "G" pendant simple yet classy.

They spend the rest of the day curled up watching Christmas movies together, the occasion kiss being shared between them. Masimo really does make her happy, and the close encounter with Dave the night before makes her feel a slight twinge of guilt.

She tells herself she hopes it doesn't snow today.

.

.

.

It doesn't snow.

Georgia isn't quite sure how she feels when the clock strikes twelve and not a single white flake has touched the ground.

.

.

.

The 26th she meets up with the Ace Gang at Luigi's, and they all gush over how lovely her new necklace is.

Afterwards, she walks into Boots alone and sees Dave with his arm around Emma, watching patiently as she tries on lipstick after lipstick. None of the red stains suit her complexion, but Georgia opts to quietly slink out unnoticed rather than give her opinion and get caught in an awkward conversation.

She doesn't see Dave turn his head as she disappears through the sliding glass doors, nor does she see him give Emma a kiss on the cheek before excusing himself to run after her.

"Gee!"

She halts hearing her name, but does not turn around.

Dave catches up to her easily. Standing himself in front of her, his eyes pause on the gold chain around her neck.

"That's a nice necklace. A Christmas gift from someone special?" He knows it is from Masimo, and he sneers at it disdainfully.

Georgia narrows her eyes but doesn't say a word.

Dave clears his throat nervously, "I uh, got you a present too." Shoving a hand into his jacket, he pulls out a small, ribbon-adorned box. Georgia is momentarily taken-aback by how similar it is to the one Masimo had given her.

Dave places it in her outstretched hand and she goes to untie the ribbon, all the while shooting furtive glances in his direction; he looks expectant and the slightest bit smug.

There is a jewellery box underneath the festive red and silver wrapping paper, and she lifts the lid with slightly trembling fingers to reveal a silver bracelet.

A silver charm bracelet with a single, perfect snowflake charm.

Georgia frowns, and Dave's expression falls.

She hurries to amend herself.

"Dave, as beautiful as this is, it looks way too expensive. How did you even afford this?" Examining the chain closely, her eyes can make out the tiny "sterling silver" engraved on one of the chain links. There are clear stones which look suspiciously like _real diamonds_set in the middle of the snowflake – she doesn't even want to know how much it must have cost.

"Gee," Dave takes the bracelet and carefully fastens it around her left wrist, "Don't worry about it. I like getting you presents." He shrugs and grins a bit sheepishly. There is something else stirring in his expression, but Georgia cannot quite pinpoint what it is.

"I only bought the snowflake charm after you told me you'd kiss me if I made it snow. I checked the weather forecast and all signs pointed to the negative... so I had to make do with getting you _this_." He flicks at the snowflake now hanging from her wrist.

Georgia blinks in disbelief as Dave smiles winningly at her. His eyes are still expectant, and something flickers behind them, something like... triumph?

Suddenly, Georgia gets it. And she cannot believe the nerve of him.

Shaking her head, she says incredulously, "I can't believe you bought me a bracelet – a fucking _expensive_ bracelet – _just_ to get me to kiss you."

"Well, only the char–" Dave starts to correct her, but Georgia cuts him off.

"I can't believe you bought me this. You _know_ that I'm the type of girl who can be bought. You're practically taking advantage of me. Did you ever consider that I might've_kissed you anyway_ if you'd come to me even without the fucking bracelet? I don't know why I pushed you away the first time, it's not like I'm really that opposed to kissing you. How many times have I cheated on my boyfriends with you now?"

Dave's expression is almost comical, changing from alarmed to pleased and everything in-between whilst she rants heatedly at him.

"I'm not a mind-reader Gee," he finally settles on looking innocently hopeful.

"So... am I getting that kiss?"

Georgia just rolls her eyes.

"You bought me an expensive silver bracelet, Dave. For next to no reason, too. What do you think?" She scoffs.

"I just bought the char–"

"I can't _believe_ you. You _knew_ that it wouldn't snow, so you went out and bought me this fucking _snowflake charm_ for _god knows_ how much – there are fucking_diamonds_in this by the way – knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist the sweet gesture. You're trying to bribe me. You're trying to _buy_ a kiss from me because you knew that it wouldn't snow. _My god Dave, do you really want a kiss that badly?"_

Dave just blinks wide-eyed at her, his expression rather stunned.

Finally, he manages to splutter, "Wow, you're really good."

She shrugs modestly.

"And god, Gee, you're damn sexy when you're angry."

She almost slaps him for that comment.

And maybe she would've, if she hadn't been so busy kissing him.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN: Even I don't know how Dave got the money to buy that bracelet. I'll handwave it as it being due to him being rich, but this is definitely a case of artistic license.**

**Merry Christmas guys! Thank-you for reading my GN stuff this year, it's been pretty great.**

**Apart from the epilogue of Wildflower which will be posted on NYE, this will be the last you'll see of me (in this category, at least).**

**Thank-you for your support as always.**

**Much love,**

**RichelleBrinkley xx**


End file.
